


In sickness and in health

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Blood, Comic, Dark but literally, Gen, Healing, Image Heavy, M/M, Minor Mindfuck, Romantic but in 18th century way, Symbolism, TobiIzu Gift Exchange 2020, Twisted, Uchiha Izuna Lives, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Izuna is wounded by Tobirama, and Hashirama offers to heal him. Madara agrees. Tobirama watches.[15 pages]
Relationships: (background) Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 25
Kudos: 170





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Avocado-kun for TobiIzu gift exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Whew, it took so long, like 4 months to finish but here we are, oh my god.
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with. I do not accept complaints about how dark this work is. I suppose it's destined to be read when it is dark.
> 
> I had quite a bit of fun doing the painted comic 'w'
> 
> Do not repost or use this art anywhere without my explicit permission.


End file.
